Dark Loids Unleashed
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY! Megaman Axess Fic. LanMaylu and MegamanRoll Romance. A former SciLab scientist threatens Dentech City. Continued Summary inside. Laserman and Dark Protoman make an appearance. No flames please.
1. The Summer Begins

Dark Loids Unleashed

Starter A/N: Hey everyone. This is Alisi Thorndyke with another Megaman fic for you all to, hopefully enjoy and it takes place in the Axess universe. This is a Lan/Maylu and Megaman/Roll romance fic as well. I would like to apologize now if the following story isn't what you folks are use to reading, so please don't flame me. Well, if nothing else, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the anime?

Summary: The Dimensional Barrier, invented by Dr. Hikari, has been created to keep the city of Dentech safe from incoming Dark Loid attacks. However, a former Sci-Lab scientist isn't pleased with this new development and is determined to break the barrier so the dark loids can enter the city and wreck havoc once more. Will Dr. Hikari's new invention be a success or will the mad scientist succeed in getting through the barrier?

Chapter 1: The Summer begins

The season of Summer has fallen upon the city of Dentech and as of this day, marks the last day of school for the students of Dentech Middle school. In a few moments, the students will be free from all that involves school.

Ms. Mari's class

Ms. Mari's class is in session as she gives her final words to her class.

"Well class, in a few moments, our school year will be over." Ms. Mari continues. "But I did have a lot of fun teaching all of you and I know through out the summer, you will take what knowledge I gave you and use it to your ability."

Lan, who is only hearing parts of what Ms. Mari is saying, has most of his attention focused on the clock on the wall behind her. The hour

hand is on the 3 and the minute hand is not far from the 12, but a minute away from it.

:Come on minute hand.: Lan mentally says to himself as he continues watching the clock. :Hit the 12 and bring this day to an end.:

"I'm going to miss all of you." Ms. Mari continues speaking. "Especially those of you who won't have my class next year, but for the rest of you, the summer is only a temporary separation as I will be seeing you next school year and during the summer if possible."

Before Ms. Mari can continue speaking, this dismal bell sounds.

"Class dismissed and have a great summer everyone." Ms. Mari says with a smile, dismissing her class.

The students begin gathering their things and piling out of the class.

"The school year finally ends!" Lan speaks up as he jumps out of his seat and grabs his back pack. "After months of studying, homework, and waking up at the crack of dawn, it all comes to an end as of today!"

Maylu, who stands from sitting at her desk, begins giggling at Lan.

"It wasn't that much of a hardship, Lan." Maylu speaks as she grabs her back pack from the back of her chair and places on her back. "I had a lot of fun and learned a lot this year."

"I had no fun and am glad this year is over." Lan replies as he and Maylu begins heading for the exit of the class.

"Maybe if you would have paid attention a good percent of the year, then you would have learned a lot interesting things." Maylu speaks as she and Lan now exit the class and enter the hallway. "Like when

Ms. Mari was teaching us about the eco-environment and how the bees created their honey in the hives."

"That was the only thing that I found interesting." Lan replies.

"Well, what about when we learned about the solar system?" Maylu inquires. "You were interested in that and I was a witness to it. Now, If my memory serves me correctly, you did get a B on the astronomy test."

"Ok, there were a few things I found interesting, but everything else I found boring." Lan speaks up as the two continue towards the exit of the school. "I had no idea that our solar system is in the Milky way galaxy and that there are other galaxies out there."

"You see Lan, you did find some things interesting enough to learn." Maylu speaks with a smile. "The nearest galaxy is the Andromeda and that's 2.2 million light years away from us."

"2.2 million light years?" Lan inquires as he and Maylu now exit the school building. "Ms. Mari made it sound so much closer."

"It's not that far away, if you're traveling in light years." Maylu says with a slight laugh as the two exit the school yard and begin heading home.

"Well, I am just so happy that school is over and I am free for three straight months." Lan begins. "Not only will I be able to sleep late, but I will be able to be lazy and net battle until I turn blue in the face."

"I don't see how that would be any different from when school was in." Maylu speaks with a smirk.

"Hey, I needed something to do after I finished my homework." Lan replies. "The homework alone made me lazy."

Maylu giggles as she shakes her head.

"Lan, I will never understand you." Maylu says as the two turn the corner of the avenue they are walking on and are now heading towards the residential area.

"Well however, this will be one great summer." Lan speaks up.

Before Maylu can respond to Lan, Tori's voice sounds from behind them.

"Lan, Maylu." Tori's voice calls out to them. Maylu and Lan stop and turn around, noticing Tori approaching them. Now being within reaching range of them, Tori stops.

"Hey Tori." Lan greets to Tori.

"Hey guys." Tori greets to them both with a smile. "I'm glad I caught up with you two. The net battle arcade is having a huge summer kick off net battle jamboree and I'm on my way down there now. Would you guys like to join me?"

Before either of them can answer Tori, Maylu's PET suddenly beeps.

"Just a second." Maylu says to Tori as she reaches for the PET carrying case on her waist. Now opening the pocket the PET is in and grabbing it, Maylu brings it into view and spots Roll on the screen.

"Time for your piano lesson Maylu." Roll informs her Net Op with a smile.

"Thanks Roll." Maylu says to her navi as she places the PET back in the carrying case.

"Piano lesson?" Lan speaks. "Maylu, it's summer and you're still playing the piano?"

"Lan, just because it's summer doesn't mean I'm going to drop my favorite hobby." Maylu answers Lan as she turns to Tori. "I'll meet you at the net arcade after my lesson."

"Ok cool." Tori answers Maylu. "What about you Lan?"

"You bet." Lan answers Tori. "But I'll come later with Maylu."

"Alright then, I'll meet you guys there." Tori says as he turns and leaves, now heading for the arcade.

"Awe Lan, that is so sweet of you to wait until after my lesson so we can go to the arcade together." Maylu speaks to Lan as they now enter the residential area and begin heading for their block.

"Hey it's no problem." Lan replies. "I would hate to show up there without someone to net battle."

"Someone to net battle?" Maylu inquires to Lan. "Are you stating that you want to bet battle me?"

"Maybe." Lan answers with a grin as the two now reach and enter their block. "And if I am, you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Whatever you say Lan." Maylu replies as she begins laughing once more.

"Hey, I didn't get the title of top net battler of Dentech City by battling amateurs." Lan speaks as he and Maylu approach Maylu's house. "I worked hard for that title."

"Yes Lan, I know the story." Maylu replies as they arrive at Maylu's house and are now heading for the front porch. Now reaching the front porch, Maylu turns to Lan.

"Well Lan, I'll call you after I'm done with my lesson so we can go the arcade." Maylu says to Lan with a smile as she rests her hand on the door knob.

"Alright." Lan responds to Maylu. "I won't miss it."

"Ok, see you in a bit." Maylu says to Lan as she turns the knob and begins into the house, but suddenly stops.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." May speaks as she turns back to Lan.

Lan, who has begun walking off, stops and turns to Maylu.

"What's that?" Lan inquires in confusion, now facing Maylu.

Maylu doesn't answer, but runs over to Lan and quickly plants a kiss on his right cheek. Lan, then, goes into shock.

"That's for walking me to my door." Maylu says to Lan.

"No problem." Lan says in shock as his cheeks turn fiery red.

Maylu smiles and proceeds into the house, closing the door behind her.

Lan reaches his right hand up to his cheek and places it on the spot where Maylu kissed him.

"Did that just happen?" Lan inquires, still in shock.

"You aren't in reality much are you Lan?" Megaman's voice speaks from the PET. "You'll never catch Maylu's call by standing on her porch all afternoon."

Lan snaps back to reality by the sound of Megaman's voice.

"Yeah ok." Lan speaks as he turns from Maylu's door and heads home himself.

A/N: Ok, New story folks. This idea came to me out of the blue and I hope you all like it. I apologize now if this chapter is boring. After all, it's chapter 1, no real action happens yet, but as the story continues, it will get better. You have my promise. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I will modify it for you. If anyone had this idea first, I swear I didn't know. Everything here, is my idea and mine alone. If nothing else, please review to let me know how you like it. Chapter 2 will be out when I get a free moment.

Review Please!


	2. Rising Threat

Chapter 2: Rising Threat

'Summer vacation has begun for Lan and the gang and all is peaceful, but will the peace remain?'

On the Ocean miles away from Dentech 

In the middle of the Ocean, miles away from Dentech City, sits a blackish gray military tanker that is slowly gliding across the clear blue waters. Inside the tanker, appears to have no signs of life as rays of sun light shines into every port hole window heavily smudged with dirt, barely lighting the inside of the tanker. In the middle of the tanker, inside one small dingy room is a figure sitting in the corner on a small throne with a computer sitting atop a small table across the room from him. The figure now releases a heavy sigh as he begins looking around at his surroundings.

"This is what they reduced me to." The figure begins speaking. "This is the existence they banished me to live in."

Releasing another sigh, the figure now turns towards the port hole window across from him, looking out at the bright blue waters through the heavily stained dirt smudges on the window.

"How dare they do this to me." The figure speaks up once more with anger building in his voice. "Without my knowledge of accelerated energy and technology combined with their ordinary lab technology, Sci-Lab wouldn't even exist! I am the spine of Sci-Lab and without me, they won't get very far, but by banishing me to this existence, they obviously think they will."

Now turning away from the window, the figure rises from his seat and begins making his way across the room to where the computer sits. Now reaching the computer, the figure types in his user name and password in the start screen box. After typing in his information, it is approved and he is now brought to the main screen of the desk top. Grabbing the mouse, he aims the mouse pointer at the explorer icon and clicks on it. The explorer window now pops up.

"Now, I'm going to see just how horrible things are going by accessing their system's main frame." The figure speaks as he hits the ctrl, alt and F5 keys, which takes him to Sci-Lab's main frame and a box asking for an access code appears.

"Access code." The figure comments as he slightly laughs. "Of course I know that."

Typing the access code in the box, the figure hits enter and awaits for the code to be approved. After a second of waiting, a sign in red suddenly appears on the screen flashing: Access denied.

"Access denied?" The figure inquires in disbelief. "How can I be denied access to my facility? That code is the correct code."

Typing in the code again, the figure hits enter again and awaits the results. The access denied sign appears on the screen once more.

"How can this be?" The figure speaks, becoming frustrated. "That code is correct!"

Trying the code again and hitting enter once more, the access denied sign appears again.

"Those incompetent fools!" The figure screams as he slams his left fist on the table next to the keyboard. "Not only have they banished me to this existence, but they have also denied me from MY own facility! They are going to pay dearly for this!"

Grabbing the mouse and moving the pointer to the big X at the top of the web page, he clicks on the X and the page closes out. Now moving the pointer back to the explorer icon and clicking on it, another internet explorer page opens. In the address box, the figure types in Sci-Lab's web page address and hits enter. He is now taken to Sci-Lab's main page.

"They may have cut off my access to the lab's main frame, but I can still access the web page." The figure speaks as he begins looking the website over.

Continuing to look the web page over, he now turns his attention towards the right side of the site, to the announcements section and notices that Sci-Lab has announced their newest invention. Reading the announcement, a twisted grin now spreads across the figure's lips.

"This is truly pathetic." The figure comments as he continues reading the announcement. "They will invent anything to protect that worthless city of theirs."

Now reading the last part of the announcement, a low growl now escapes from the figure's throat.

"Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari." The figure speaks with venom in his voice. "So he is behind that whole operation and his invention is being protected by 3 firewalls that are all on level 5. He honestly can't believe that 3 firewalls is going to keep that invention safe from being attacked and possibly jeopardize the so-called safety of Dentech city."

Now turning away from the computer, the figure walks to the middle of the small room as he begins thinking.

"With me being a great scientist experienced in both the technology and energy fields, any attack is possible which gives me an idea." The figure speaks. "If I can somehow use accelerated energy to cause an attack powerful enough to break through those firewalls, then I will have open access to that invention which ultimately means that the city's safety will be jeopardized."

Beginning to pace around the small room, the figure begins thinking on how he can use energy to bring about an attack. Continuing to pace, the figure continues thinking. With no ideas of how he can use the energy with the current thought he has in mind, the figure now stops pacing.

"Ok, so much for the energy." The figure speaks, dropping his current idea for the energy usage. "In order for me to bring about an attack, I would have to use my own method of technology that will surely over ride theirs."

The figure now begins thinking on how he can use technology with his current thought in mind.

"That invention is being protected by computer and with that, I can use my own type of technology to hack into Sci-Lab's main frame, by pass the security, and attack those firewalls." The figure speaks as an evil smirk crosses his face. "And that will give me open access to that 'New Invention' and I already know what I'm going to do with that. Yuuichiro has made a grave mistake that is about to cost Dentech city dearly and the exciting part about this is that he has no clue that he did."

Now making his way back to the small throne in the corner of the room, the figure reaches the throne and takes a seat.

"Now in order for me to lay waste to that operation, I have to think of something that will get the job done." The figure says as he rests his chin in his right palm. "Something powerful enough that will not only bring that invention down, but also have Dentech City begging for mercy."

The figure now goes into deep thought, thinking of how he can bring his idea into reality.

In Dentech City-Sakurai Residence

Maylu has just finished her piano lesson and is now standing in front of her open closet.

"So how are you going to spend your summer Maylu?" Roll inquires to her net op from the computer monitor as she watches Maylu search through her closet. "Any plans?"

"Well for one, I'm going to work on my piano skills to improve them a bit and secondly, hang out with Lan more since we never had much time to do it during the school year." Maylu answers her navi as she now begins looking on the top shelf of her closet. "I'm also hoping to net battle him a couple of times just to test his skills against mine."

"But that would mean me battling with Megaman." Roll speaks with slight sadness in her voice. "I don't want to battle Megaman."

"Don't worry Roll." Maylu says as she turns from her closet and to the monitor screen, to Roll with a smile. "It's going to be purely out of fun, nothing serious."

"Well, as long as both Lan and Megaman know that before we battle them." Roll speaks in relief as Maylu now turns her attention back to the closet.

"Of course they will." Maylu answers her navi as she now begins looking among her clothes on the hangers. "Now, to officially start my summer, I'm going to start off with something new."

"What do you mean?" Roll inquires to Maylu.

Continuing to look among her clothes, Maylu's eyes now land on a spaghetti strapped pink sun dress that is decorated with white lilies.

Removing the dress from the hanger, Maylu now turns from the closet and to her computer monitor, showing Roll the dress.

"Something new like this." Maylu answers Roll.

"That's a beautiful dress Maylu." Roll comments with a smile.

"Thanks Roll." Maylu thanks her navi as she places the dress on her bed. "Ok, now to find shoes to match."

Maylu now heads back to the closet and turns her attention to the floor of the closet, to her shoe collection. While looking among her shoes, a pair of white ankle strap sandals suddenly catches Maylu's attention. Now picking them up, Maylu looks the sandals over and smiles.

"These will work perfectly." Maylu says as she walks away from her closet and over to her bed, now placing the shoes next to the dress. Giving both the dress and the shoes a glance over, Maylu nods in approval.

"Ok, I've found my new look." Maylu speaks with a smile as she grabs the dress and the shoes from the bed. "Now to try it on. Be right back Roll."

Roll nods as Maylu heads for the exit of her room. Now reaching the exit, Maylu leaves the room and heads straight to the bathroom across the hall. Upon reaching the bathroom, Maylu enters and closes the door. After two minutes, Maylu opens the door and now exits the bathroom with her previous outfit neatly folded on her right arm as she heads for her room. Now reaching her room, Maylu enters and places her previous outfit along with the shoes on her bed.

"How do I look Roll?" Maylu inquires to her navi as she turns towards the computer monitor, showing Roll her new look.

"You look great Maylu." Roll answers with a smile as she looks Maylu's new attire over.

"Thanks." Maylu replies with a smile as she now walks over to her desk. "Ok, now I have to go meet with Lan. Tori asked me and Lan to meet him at the Net Arcade and I told Lan I'd call him after my piano lesson so we can go together."

"Alright." Roll speaks as Maylu grabs her PET. "I can't wait to see Megaman."

Now pointing the PET towards the Infer red slot on the computer monitor, a red beam shoots from the PET and into the Infer red slot that now transfers Roll to the PET. Maylu, then, turns her computer off. Now having done that, Maylu heads for the exit of her room and upon reaching it, Maylu exits and now heads downstairs to the living room to call Lan.

Hikari Residence

Lan is in the kitchen and is sitting at the table as he devours the food that is on his plate with his PET sitting across from him as it leans up against the Salt and Pepper shakers.

"For once, I can eat a snack without having to do my homework at the same time or after I eat." Lan speaks as he takes another bite of the chicken wing. "For once, I can eat in peace without having to worry about any of that."

"You may not have that to worry about, but if you keep eating like you are, you'll have to worry about the many pounds you'll need to drop during the summer." Megaman comments as he begins laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny." Lan speaks up as he takes the last bite of the chicken wing. "I happen to have my dad's fast metabolism, which means I can eat as much as I want and not gain a pound."

"So you say Lan." Megaman speaks with a smirk. "I'll just keep watch of your weight progress through out the summer."

Before Lan can comment on Megaman's remark, the phone in the living room begins ringing. Rising from his seat, Lan runs from the kitchen and to the living room, now arriving at the coffee table where the phone sits. Picking up the receiver, Lan hits the talk button and places it to his right ear.

"Hello, Hikari Residence." Lan greets.

"Hey Lan, it's me." Maylu speaks on the other end. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, I'll be right over." Lan replies as he hits the end button and places the receiver back on the base.

Now making his way back to the kitchen, Lan reaches the table and grabs his plate. He, then, takes it over to the sink and places it inside. Now having done that, Lan goes back to the table and grabs his PET as he now heads for the door.

"Don't forget to lock the door." Megaman reminds Lan as Lan reaches the door and opens it. "Your mom won't be home from her Yoga lesson for another hour."

"Thanks for the reminder." Lan replies as he turns the latch on the back knob clockwise, which locks the door. Stepping out of the house, Lan closes the door and is now heading next door to Maylu's house.

Maylu, who has just locked her front door, steps out onto the porch and closes the door behind herself. Turning around, Maylu notices Lan walking up her walk way. Now reaching Maylu's porch, Lan looks up and notices Maylu, but with a different look. Lan's cheeks suddenly turns red as he begins looking her over.

"Hey Lan." Maylu greets to Lan with a smile.

"Hey..Maylu." Lan greets back, slightly stammering. "You look different."

"I know." Maylu replies. "I decided on something new for the summer."

"You…look…wonderful." Lan speaks, continuing to stammer a bit.

"Thanks." Maylu says to Lan. "Now let's get going. Let's not leave Tori waiting."

"Alright." Lan speaks as Maylu leaves her porch and joins Lan at the last step. The two now leave Maylu's porch and begins down the walk way as they are now heading for the Net Arcade.

Net Arcade

Tori is locked in a net battle with someone and from the looks of the battle, it's just about over.

"Diamond storm in and download!" Tori's opponent shouts as he slides the battle chip into his PET. "Show that Ice cube who's boss DiamondMan!"

DiamondMan places his hands together as his attack begins loading.

"I don't think so." Tori speaks as he grabs a battle chip from his shirt pocket and places it in his PET. "Sub Zero freeze battle chip in and download! Make it snow Iceman!

Iceman's coat and hat changes to a deep blue color as DiamondMan's attack is now done loading.

"Diamond storm!" DiamondMan shouts as he opens his hands, now releases his attack.

"Subzero Freeze!" Iceman shouts as he blows his breath, now releasing his attack.

DiamondMan's attack now comes in contact with Iceman's attack and instantly becomes frozen. With DiamondMan's attack frozen, Iceman's attack now reaches DiamondMan, completely freezing him.

"My navi!" Tori's opponent shouts as he turns to his PET screen and notices all of his Navi's stats are all in the red zone.

"DiamondMan logging out!" The computer states as DiamondMan is logged out of the Net dome. "Iceman is the winner!"

"I win again!" Tori shouts with excitement as his opponent walks away from the dome with his head hanging down. "I'm on a roll, so who's next to get beaten?"

"Why don't you try me on for size." A voice speaks up from behind Tori. Turning around, Tori spots Lan and Maylu.

"Hey guys." Tori greets to them with a smile. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, we said we would come and here we are." Lan speaks up as he begins looking around the arcade. "Man, look at all of these people here. I can't wait to net battle with them."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Tori speaks. "Since I came here, I've been winning battle after battle. I'm on a roll."

"Well, when I net battle with you, we'll see just how long your 'roll' lasts." Lan speaks with a sly smile.

"You bet we will." Tori replies to Lan.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something to drink." Maylu speaks to them both. "So if you need me, you'll find me at snack bar."

"Alright." Lan replies as Maylu now walks off.

"So, are you ready to battle me?" Tori inquires to Lan.

"Not quite." Lan answers Tori. "I'm going to battle a couple of amateurs first and then I'll take you on."

"No problem, but I'll be ready for you it's our time to battle." Tori replies.

"Now who should I battle first?" Lan asks himself as he begins looking around the arcade. Continuing to scan the area, Lan now spots two teens standing at a net dome across from where he and Tori are standing and one of the teens at the dome now walks away.

"I just found my first challenge." Lan speaks as he now grabs his PET from the carry case and brings it into his sight. "Ready Megaman?"

"As always Lan." Megaman replies.

"Alright then, let's net battle!" Lan says as he now begins heading for the net dome with Tori in tow behind him.

On the Ocean

Back on the tanker, the figure is still contemplating on how he's going to exact his revenge Sci-Lab.

"I have an idea as to how I'm going to get my revenge on those tyrants, but I can't seem come up with a strategy that will go along with my idea." The figure speaks as he continues thinking. "Back when I last worked with those back stabbers, I remembered that when a firewall was established, a dozen security Navi's would be called to protect that firewall and since they have 3 high level firewalls up then that means the security Navi's have also been upgraded to the same level. Now, how can I get around them?"

Continuing to think, the figure begins searches his mind for the one thing that can eliminate both the security Navi's and the firewalls.

"What would be considered the most powerful thing in cyber space that could do a mass amount of damage?" The figure asks himself as he continues thinking.

Now getting hit by a memory flashback of when Sci-Lab's systems were attacked by a herd viruses and how long it took them to get everything back on track due to the damage the viruses caused, the figure's lips now curl into an evil smirk.

"That's it!" The figure speaks in excitement as he jumps out of his seat. "I have finally figured out what my method of technology is going to be. If Sci-Lab's systems weren't able to stand up to ordinary viruses when I was last with them, then let's see how good their systems are going to be after having dealt with my kind of viruses. I will call my new operation Level 3 Viruses and once I release them onto Sci-Lab, they will regret the day they ever banished me to this existence."

Now that his idea is fully planned out, the figure begins laughing as his hysterical laughter now echoes through out the entire tanker.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and I hope you all like it. I apologize if this chapter is a bit to all the way boring. I'm building up the suspense as you all can see and my promise about the story getting better still stands. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 3 will be out when I get a moment. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


End file.
